A Time for Love
by krwhite1234
Summary: Bella Swan deserves a chance to love and have happiness. How will this young woman find love? And how does Lt. Jasper Whitlock have to do with that? AU/AH - A little OOC.


This is a new story I've had on my brain. It definatly is a work in progress.

I hate to admit I've lost my mojo on my other story Unexpected Happiness. I will pick it back up if I can figure out where I wanted to go with it. I honestly don't have a lot of time to commit to writing but I like to when I can.

So without further ado, My new story!

Bella Swan is a college grad getting ready to start her new career while struggling as guardian of her teenage brother. The last thing she needs is a guy in her life. Que, Lt. Jasper Whitlock. Where does he fit and what possibilities do they have? Read and find out.

She grabbed her keys and locked up her apartment. She was running late and knew her friends would give her hell for it. Tonight was the first night she was getting out of the house in literally years. Bella hadn't taken time to herself enough in the last five years since her parents passed and she became guardian of her baby brother.

Seth would be thirteen this year. Wow. Where had the time gone. Bella had just graduated from high school and begun her first year of college at the University of Houston when her parents were hit by a drunk driver. Their family hadn't even been living in Texas but six months. She was the least excited for the move. They were forced across country when her grandmother became ill and could no longer live by herelf. Her parents thought it would be a great idea to give them a fresh start. Bella really couldn't argue too much because she had just come out of a horrible break up in the middle of her senior year. Her long time boyfriend had gone to basic training at the start of her senior year and broke up with her before he was deployed to Iraq. They tried to keep in touch but he cut all ties eventually thinking it would be easier. She wasn't the same after Edward was gone.

Here she was five years later fresh out of college ready to move on with life. She and Seth had settled down in an apartment in the small town of Manvel where she just took a teaching position. She agreed to meet her friends downtown in Houston for drinks and to celebrate the recent engagement of her best friend, Charolette. For once, she took her time curled her hair and put on some make up along with her little black dress. She chose to give her girlfriends the night and enjoy her self.

Twenty five minutes later, Bella pulled up to a bar called Lloyd's. It had been at least a year since she'd been here. It was the go to place while in college. They had great drink specials and the girls always felt comfortable while there. Bella found her friends huddled around a round booth in the middle of the bar with a pitcher of margaritas already waiting. Charolette's face lit up seeing her best friend arrive. She couldn't wait to ask her to be her maid of honor!

Jane, Tanya and Charolette were excited their friend finally came to join them. They had been worried about her in the last few weeks. Bella was now pushing twenty three and she needed a man. She had been so focused on her studies and brother that it was time to put herself first.

Bella sat down and the girls took some time to catch up. Jane was a few years older and had been their TA in their first child developement course Charolette and Bella took together. Tanya had been Charolette's roomate. The girls all met at U of H. Tanya was now working on her master's planning to focus on becoming an elementary level counselor, while Charolette and Bella had both taken positions in middle school. Bella planned to focus on teaching English and History. Charolette teaching Math and Science. They lucked out finding a school that needed both positions where they could partner teach together.

"So Bella, now that it's official," Charolette started waving her shiney new diamond out for the girls to see with squeals all the way around, "Will you do the honor of being my maid of honor?" Charolette turned on the charm with her baby blue eyes.

It didn't take much for Bella to decide. Charolette had become her very best friend like the sister she never had. "Of course, Char. I will! I'm so honored!" She grinned truly happy for her friend.

"Oh great! I can't wait. You know I've pretty much already planned this all out since Peter has been hinting for a good six months now. And now that it's official we can start setting my plans to work. I think we are planning for next spring. Peter's best man is over seas in Iraq but will be back by Thanksgiving. He'll be able to help out as well. Y'all are going to look so good together in the pictures." Charolette had a sappy grin on her face that if alcohol wasn't involved Bella would think she was up to something.

Little did Bella know, Charolette had a plan of her own and it didn't include her own happily ever after but her best friends.

There is the first chapter! Let me know what you think. I'll be posting another here soon!


End file.
